1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector and a power connector assembly, more particularly to a power connector and a power connector assembly connected with a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector usually comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive contacts received in the insulative housing. When an upper contact and a lower contact are assembled to a same contact-receiving passage of the insulative housing, there is no restriction structures between the pair of contacts for positioning the contacts relative to each other, further, there is no positioning structures in the insulative housing to restrict the contacts, thus, the contacts are prone to being escaped from the insulative housing. Thus, the electrical connection between the electrical connector and a complementary connector is influenced.
Hence, it is necessary to improve the conventional power connector to address problems mentioned above.